Jasdevi's Halloween Red Moon
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Jasdero and Devit are found injured & separated from one another after fighting Krory. Though the people who find them intend to keep them entertained until one another are reunited again and after. But what happens when the other Noahs become suspicious of their late nights adventures?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:****MY FIRST D. GRAY MAN FANFICTION xD **

**Ok! Before we start, I must say a few things first:**

**1/ The boy who finds Jasdero belongs to Jasdevi's secret sissy.**

**2/ The boy who finds Devit belongs to yours truly!**

**And 3!/ I do not own D. Gray man and Sebastian Akatsuki! So please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meeting the two strangers **_

**_Someone's P.O.V._**

_Jumping through the trees, I smirked as my prey began to run faster, clearly intent on outrunning me. _

_Landing on a branch, I quickly took a sniff of the air, trying to find its location, when I smelled a strange scent._

_Deciding to let my prey live, for today anyway, I headed in the direction of the scent._

_Coming across a small lake, I watched in curiosity, as a dark purple(almost black) haired boy no older than myself, _

_pulled his way slowly out onto the bank, bruises covering his arms and legs, while blood turned the mud around him a darker brown, holding tightly to a golden pistol. _

_Jumping down from the branch, I slowly walked over towards the boy, and stopped over him, peering down at him, as he weakly tried to opened his eyes and finally succeeded, giving me a weak golden glare._

_"W-who are you? And what do you want?" He gasped out, before blacking out completely. _

_Sighing, I bent down and picked him up, surprised at how light he was, especially wearing that big jacket. _

_Peering around, I proceeded to head back to my current home, not before noticing the boy had curled in closer for more warmth._

* * *

**Another person's P.O.V.**

_Sitting on a dead tree's branch, I leaned back slightly on my hands, gazing up at a star-filled sky. _

_Thinking about a certain red-head I knew, I didn't notice the large ball of light _

_until it crashed right in front of me, causing up a large dust cloud._

_Coughing and wiping the sand from my eyes, I peered down to see what the object was._

_Turns out, it was a blonde-haired boy no older than me, with bruises covering the back of his arms and legs, _

_while holding tightly to a golden pistol in his bandaged hand. _

_Crouching down, I merrily peered at him for but a few seconds, when he began to speak, making me notice the stitching on his mouth and the little light-bulb headband he was wearing._

_"W-what do you want with little Jasdero, Hiiii?" He asked, making my eyes soften slightly._

_"Are you alright? Can you walk?" I asked, though already knowing the answer, _

_though I narrowed my eyes when he nodded his head and attempted to stand._

_"Whoa there." I said as I caught the blonde when he tilted forward and fell into my arms._

_"You need to rest. And get those wounds healed." I said, though he surprised me again, when he shouted out._

_"NO! N-Not without Devit! Not without my brother! Where is he?! WHERE IS DEVIT?!" He yelled out, before falling unconscious. _

_That's what you get for pushing too hard with wounds like that, I thought, _

_before picking him up bridal style and carrying him back to my place in the middle of the desert._

* * *

**Devit's P.O.V.**

Waking up to not hearing Jasdero's light snores and feeling ill was slightly unnerving,

plus the fact I didn't know where I was just added to it.

Sitting up slightly, I looked down to see my torso wrapped slightly in bandages, while my clothes were folded neatly on a chair near the bed I was in.

Thinking back, all I remembered, was breaking apart from Jasdero after losing that fight with the vampire-like man, whatever his name was.

Standing up, I winced and gritted my teeth, before heading out of the room,

looking down the hall way slightly, before heading in the direction of the smell of something burning.

Appearing in what looked like a kitchen, I could only stare at the sight in front of me...

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

When Devit entered the kitchen, he had to dodge a flying spatula, before turning to what looked like a cookware party.

Dishes were washing themselves, while spoons and spatulas stirred in bowls of what looked like cake or pancake mix.

Knives were busily chopping strips of pork, while forks obediently picked up the strips and put them in a burning pot.

And sitting in the middle of it, was a small crimson-haired man, whose eyes were closed as he expertly moved his hands around above floating books in front of him.

His light chocolate brown skin glowed lightly in the dim kitchen lights, while his eyes were scrunched up in concentration.

Black runes were flowing gently around his body, making the boy look majestic while he worked.

Growling at being ignored, Devit reached into his holster, only to freak out when he didn't feel his gun resting there.

"Looking for this?" An amused voice asked, making Devit look up.

The man had stopped the ruckus around them and was looking at Devit with one golden eye (left) and the other black, one of his rune-covered hands held his gun in front of him, it gleaming from light showing through a pair of curtains.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Devit whined, running towards him and reaching towards the gun, but the male only leaned out of reach, his eyes glittering in mischief.

Leaning forward, though still keeping the gun out of reach, he whispered in the childish male's ear.

"I..think...I'll keep...this. Just to annoy you, kid."

Pouting slightly, Devit held his hand out, mumbling out a,"Please?"

Laughing loudly, he handed the pistol back to the man, smirking when the man held it closely to him.

"It means that much to ya,huh?" He asked, eyes lit with curiosity.

"Yes! I share a twin with my twin Jasdero! Speaking of which, is he here?"

The young male asked looking around the room in case his twin might jump out.

"Sorry, but you were the only one I found."

Snapping his head up at the answer, Devit began to run around in a panic.

"Whoa whoa,kid, don't move so fast. You'll open yer wounds."

Suddenly noticing something, the man began laughing, confusing the other.

"Not that I mind the view, but are you really gonna walk around in just yer boxers?"

Looking down, Devit's eyes widened and he ran out , blushing when he heard the man laughing louder.

_'What is wrong with me?! No one usually makes me feel this embarrassed!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In a house-like cabin in a desert, a door was opened softly, shining a dim light onto a sleeping blonde blonde man sleeping soundly, until a rough, battle-scarred hand began to rub through the man's hair, startling him awake.

Staring up, Jasdero stared into crimson red eyes, emerald pupils blinking curiously.

"Your awake, now?" He mumbled out, cocking his head to the side.

"...'dero is fine." The blonde murmured, shivering slightly in fear. "W-where is dero?"

"...My home in the desert."

"D-desert?! Why do you live a desert, hiii?!" Jasdero asked innocently, tilting his head slightly.

"Heh, why? Because of the solitude." The man replied, and as Jasdero stared at the male in front of him, he saw six teardrop like marks appear in the each of the male's eyes, the pointed ends pointing towards the center.

"What is your name, hiii?!" The blonde asked curiously.

...

...

...

"...Sebastian. Sebastian Akatsuki." He replied, holding out his hand.

Ignoring the gesture, Jasdero replied back loudly, "I'M JASDERO, HIII?!"

"...Hn. I see."

Bowing slightly, he said gentleman-like,

"Welcome to my humble abode."

* * *

**Back with Devit...**

Walking out after that embarrassing moment, Devit then noticed something strange.

There...

Was...

A..

Black cat sitting...

In front of him.

The cat was eyeing him intently, it's tail flicking up and down.

"We'll," a deep male voice sounded out, surprising him," Master was right, you are pretty cute."

"W-what the hex?! A talking cat?!" Devit screamed out, causing the cat to roll their eyes.

"Follow me. My master wishes for your presence." The cat simply said, disappearing around the door frame.

Running out, Devit only caught the tip of the cat's tail, which disappeared around a corner around one of the hallways.

It kept up like this, though most of the times Devit would stop to stare at the pictures frames on the walls.

One caught his attention.

It was a pinstriped dressed skeleton man, with a wicked smirk on his face, holding onto a long walking stick with a wolf's head snarling angrily on it.

The name of the man was.

"SKELINGTON JACK?"

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare at Master's grandfather?" The cat called out rubbing up against the walls corner ahead of him, before vanishing again.

"Wait up, ya dang cat-oomph!"

Bumping into what felt like a brick wall, he landed on the ground moaning and holding his head in pain.

"Huh. Well this is new."

A familiar voice purred, before a light chocolate hand was suddenly in his face.

Grabbing it, he was suddenly pulled against a smooth, but firm chest, that felt slightly wet.

Pulling back slightly, he had to fight off a blush.

It was the man from before, though this time he was in only a towel, while water droplets ran down his chest,making his eyes go downwards, to where the towel hanged slightly lower than suppose to, on his hips, but who was he to complain?

Looking back up, his eyes stopped on three very long claw marks. They ran from his right shoulder all the ways to his left hip and were slightly reddish pink, as if he recently got them.

"Stop staring."

The man growled, trying his best to cover them, as if embarrassed.

Smirking and deciding to be bold, Devit sauntered up to the two-inches shorter man and wrapped his arms around the male's neck, surprising the man when he began to trace traces scar with a nail.

"Make me, shorty." He said, though was surprised when he got a response.

"Alright, hot stuff." Was all he heard, before he was pushed against a wall.

He was about to push the other away, but was put to shivering when the man began to lick and bite his neck, though he kept moving around, trying to escape.

"Now now, Master. Do you really have to attack the poor boy with seduction?"

As the two broke apart, they found an amused familiar black cat staring up at them, before jumping onto the red-head's shoulder.

"What makes you think he didn't like it, Trickster?" The man asked, grinning wildly when the cat huffed in annoyance.

"I never said anything about him not liking it now, did I?!" The cat snarled, causing the two to give one another a heated glare, neither breaking it.

"AHEM!? AND WHO THA HECK ARE YOU?!" Devit screamed out, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"Jeez. No need ta yell. But if you must know," the make said before bowing sarcastically.

"M'name's Halloween Trickery!Nice ta meet ya...er...who are ya again?" Tilting his head curiously.

"I'M DEVIT!" The dark haired male said proudly, though he began crying anime tears at Halloween's next sentence.

"Am I suppose to know who you are?" He asked, causing the to do an anime fall.

_'H-he doesn't know anything about the Noah?! Where has he lived at, under a rock?' _

The boy thought, not noticing the cat watching him with glaring eyes.

"WELL! Now that introduction is out of the way, want some pie?" Halloween asked, laughing when the boy's stomach growled and louder when he blushed.

"I'll go start cooking some then fer ya."

Leaving the two alone, Trickster then turned cold grey and orange eyes on Devit.

"Master knows what you are, NOAH. He just doesn't care." He simply replied , before leaving the shocked boy behind, with a grinning Cheshire cat grin on his face.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! That was a blast, but it took long! -pouts-**

**Anyway, please review and I MIGHT do a very good scene in the next chapter, if you know what I mean xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me) Thanks to my Nee-chan for the lovely review, I was very pleased to read it. **

**Anyway I don't own own D. Gray-man, if I did -pulls a rope and a curtain goes up, showing Devit and Lavi in an embrace- These two would totally be together! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jasdero and Devit are reunited. (But first! Devit and Halloween scene, after of course, hehehe, PIE FIGHT xD) **

Devit sighed in boredom, twirling a martini glass around through his fingers and absent-mindly ticking Trickster off, by poking hard into their tail until finally...

Black smoke poofed into existence, and instead of a black cat, there stood an irritated-looking dark skinned boy, with short dark purple hair and orange and gray eyes, while his mouth was set in a scowl.

"THAT'S IT, YA DANG NOAH!" The cat-boy yelled, as he ran towards the kitchen and came back holding a pie, throwing it up and down in his hands, before throwing it in the Noahs face.

Devit stared in surprise, before an excited smirk stitched itself on his face and he grab a pie of his own and threw it into the cat-boy's face, making him yowl in anger before grabbing a handful and throwing the table up and start throwing one after another.

Devit laughed happily and threw another and then both the attacks stopped as soon as they came, for the two had thrown a pie at each other at the same time, that Halloween came in the kitchen, half-asleep.

Oh...

Crap...

Devit watched as pieces of the cherry pies slid down the small male face and clothes ,while the red-head's eyes widen greatly, showing off a tattoo that Devit hadn't seen on the male's face in the two weeks he was there.

Then the Noah noticed something...

The cat-boy...

Left him to deal with a ticked-off Halloween...

_I'm gonna kill him later. _

Was the last thing Devit thought, before he was was hit in the face with a Chocolate pie.

"Oh Devit-Chan!~" a familiar voice called out to him,making the male freeze when he saw the image in front of him.

Halloween was slightly smirking, throwing a pie up and down in his hand, though he was eyeing the male in front of him in an intense way, it had the male squirming on the spot.

"W-what?" Devit asked slightly, already knowing he was dead. One of the rules he learned while he was here.

Never. Ever. Engage in a pie fight with Halloween. Ever. Especially if you were as 'good-looking', as Halloween put him, as he was.

It never ended as a pie fight.

It always ended with his ass being either pounded into or being tongue-harassed.

Suddenly, instead of being asked to play, Devit felt arms going around his neck and a warm and wet object licking its way up his neck.

_**Lemon! I repeat lemon!**_

Halloween licked his way up the smooth, gray neck, leaving nips and bites as he went, gently pulling Devit's head to the side, as he found the spot on the Noah's neck, causing him to moan loudly.

When they discarded Devit's jacket, Halloween gently pushed Devit down on top of it, while he kissed him passionately, his hands were roaming over the others skin under his shirt.

Devit mewled out-loud when Halloween's fingers began to play with one of his nipples, while his mouth sucked and bit on the other through his shirt.

"Ne,ne, Devit, your very receptive today. Usually you would've kicked my ass by now."

Halloween murmured, as as he pulled Devit into a sitting position and his other hand began playing with Devit's belt, before both of his hands slid and grasped the boys legs as he stood up, causing the other to grab his neck and lock his legs around Halloween's waist.

Devit simply shrugged, as he gave the other a smoldering kiss, his hands running through the others hair on his neck. Halloween licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he replied with, before diving his tongue into the sweet cavern.

Stumbling into the living room, Halloween fell forward, causing them to crash onto the couch, though they were to engrossed with each other to care.

Halloween tugged Devit's shirt off of him, while discarding his own opened black jacket-like shirt, raising him up to were Devit was sitting his lap, and attached his lips to one of his nipples, grinning against the soft skin when Devit arched his back and made a sound that was too adorable to resist, that he had to hear it again, but for a different reason.

Kissing the Noah to keep him distracted, one of his hands made its way down Devit's back and into his leather half jeans, half shorts, and began its attack, causing Halloween to get the sound that he had become addicted to, out of Devit.

Devit kept feeling his pants/shorts getting tighter, but at the moment he was to busy trying to breath again. That's when he felt a certain someone's hand fingering around his ass.

"You cocky-ahhh!" Before he could finish the insult, he felt a finger stretching into his ass, causing him to make a mixture between a keen and a mewl.

"Ah. There's the sound I wanted to hear." Halloween purred, before adding a second finger

and thrusting upwards against Devit's current problem.

Growling at the smirking male in irritation, Devit started to try to get off, causing Halloween's eyes to narrow angrily.

Pushing the squirming male back onto the couch only on his stomach, Halloween pulled his bandana off and tied Devit's hands behind his back.

"W-what the – what the heck are you doing, idiot?"

Smirking slightly, the red-head replied in a lust-filled voice.

"I seem to remember something about you asking me to tie you up the next time we did it. Did you forget already?"

His eyes widening, Devit felt the cool temperature in the room on his ass when Halloween pulled both his pants/shorts and boxers down.

"Halloween, you dirty,rotten-ahhh, ahhh." Devit made the mixture of the sounds again, as Halloween had his face between his lover's ass cheeks, his tongue snaking out to lick the sweet little opening repeatedly.

_**Lemon has ended...(Darn nuisance!) **_

Sadly the moment was ruined.

"Massster, a Mr. 'SSSebby-Chan' hasss called for you." One of Trickster's more cheerful minions sang out, until they saw the scene in front of them, where the Master was glaring holes into her head, while his lover stared at her with wide eyes.

"Give. Me. The. Damn. Phone." Halloween muttered out darkly, snatching the wicked looking coffin-shaped phone from it, hissing at them darkly, causing it to scatter.

"What is it this time, Sebby-chan?"

Chuckling was heard on the other line, followed by a familiar 'hiii?!' causing Devit to snatch the phone away in happiness.

"JASDERO?! Is that you?!" Hearing a shuffling noise, he then heard his brother's voice on the other end.

"HIII?! DEVIT WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jasdero screeched on his end.

"I'm in the mixture of a forest and an attaching desert! What bout you?"

"HIII?! I'm in a desert attached to a forest!"

Suddenly, their words finally sunk in.

"WHAT?! WE'VE BEEN NEAR EACH OTHER THIS WHOLE TIME?!" They screeched at each other, completely ignoring the listener's ears.

"Ahhh! Dang could you not be so loud?!" Halloween and Sebastian yelled together holding their ears in pain.

Snatching away the phone, and not looking at Devit's puppy eyes, Halloween resumed the discussion.

"What is it you desire, Sebastian Akatsuki?" Halloween purred darkly, hearing the growling on the other end and smirking widely.

"...A continuation of our last match. Only lets add the twins in this."

"Hehehe, I like the way you think, my deadly compadre. Just be sure to supply your own type of champagne and I'll supply my own."

* * *

**(it is now time for Jasdero and oc) **

Jasdero woke up after a light nap, grumbling lightly under his breath.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he found Sebastian cooking in a giant black pot.


End file.
